This was Never Supposed to Happen
by KurokoKawaii17
Summary: With his father dead, a strange man took Allen Walker in to be an Exorcist. In a 21st century setting the Black Order is no longer a secret organization,it is now a well-known and disrespected organization for their line of work, Allen's new "home". With his strange appearance Allen can never be accepted in humanity no matter how many he saves, even his "home" is a very cold place.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I never wanted this to happen… I never wanted this to happen…Mana…"

The young, dirtied boy sobbed. The child was curled into a ball, leaning against a dead tree, upon a lonely hill out in a remote area, his blood smeared his face. As he chanted, his desolate eyes didn't, or, couldn't register the melancholy sunrise. For his eyes were occupied, remembering the tragic events that took place not too long ago.

"…I never wanted this to happen…" the small white-haired child whispered. Then, a man appeared before this child. Yet the boy did not notice.

"Are you going to chant that pathetic line forever?"

Startled, the child gasped and gazed at the suspicious redheaded masked man. The man sighed after a minute of silence.

"Either you can just sit there crying, or, you can fight."

"Fight?" The boy's expression twisted from sorrowful to confused. The child was wondering if he can even carry a gun with his deformed left arm.

"Yeah. With that left arm of yours, you join me and become an Exorcist."

"An Exorcist?", dumbfounded, the kid gaped at the mysterious stranger who just stared back with an annoyed countenance.

"So, what do you say kid?"

In response to the offer the child just meekly stood, whipped away his tears, and stared at the man. Understanding this motion the man gave a small nod of approval (or an "I-thought-so" nod) and began to walk down the beaten dirt road, the child following close behind. Silence fell upon the two as the boy tried to keep up with the man's quick pace.

Breaking the silence the man asked:

"Why did you decide to come with me without asking a single (good) question? Like 'Who are you?' or 'what do you mean about becoming an exorcist? Do you know something about my left arm?'"

The boy looked up at the man. The man stared back. The boy redirected his gaze to the beaten dirt road.

"I… I thought becoming an Exorcist…is what Mana would want me to do…since Exorcists are suppose to be good. Right?" The child gazed with innocent eyes at the man.

"…Yeah." The man replied. A few more moments of silence passed.

"What is your name boy?"

"…Allen…Allen Walker."

"Ok, Allen. I am General Cross, Marian. Get your shit together 'cause it will take awhile to get to the next city. Being so far out in the country the only way to get to the city would be by foot."

Somewhat shocked at the sudden introduction and curse word, Allen just nodded and followed closely behind.

Cross glance over at Allen and thought:

"_This kid is going to have to walk down a hellish path from now on. With that blessed innocence and cursed eye, things are going to be interesting. Allen will-_"

While lost in his thoughts, Cross reached for his flask and took a swing but no booze came.

"_Aw shit. I ran out of booze._"

Then he glanced at Allen again.

"_I will just make the kid get me alcohol. Wait. He looks like he is just about 10 years old. He would get arrested. Shit. If only we weren't in the 21__st__ century. If only this was the 17__th__ century…_"

With that lovely thought, the general began to explore the idea of being in the 17th century, and headed down the beaten dirt road with Allen following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

***Hey guys! Thank you all very much for reading! I really appreciate it! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or the characters**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, wait it's a tragedy, erm, enjoy it as much as you can? I guess…anyways I hope you guys like the story(?)! Please review! X3* **

The random city was everything that this adolescent, cursed boy has imagined.

Every body ignored those they passed as they scurried, with heads down, eyes covered, to their destination.

The pollution was visible.

The alleyways, sidewalks, and streets were littered with trash and garbage.

The streets were extremely congested and loud due to the nonstop honking of the angry drivers.

At one point, a young man dressed in a fine suit got out of his car and started to throw a fit, causing another man, that appeared be a pot-bellied, middle aged, unemployed misfit, to get out of his car to calm the furious man.

But the suit wearer just got more intense and began to beat the poor middle-aged man, not a soul helped the middle-aged man. No one even called the police.

The white-haired boy gaped as the scene unfolded before him, his countenance was a mix between pure shock, terror, and sadly, expectance. The boy hid his face further into the oversized hood Cross had with him.

Cross glanced at the boy, then to the scene. Letting out a puff of smoke from the cigarette that he had lit for a while now, he indifferently asked (but was curious all the same):

"Have you seen something like this before, Allen?"

The boy tore his gaze to look at Cross, upon meeting the man's glazed eyes, Allen slowly looked at the ground, sadness and pain tugged at his little heart, he bit his lip. After about a minute of silence between the two, the scene still playing out, the cursed boy slowly nodded. None of them spoke for another moment, Cross sensed the boy was going to continue with his response.

Never looking back up to the half-masked man Allen began:

"I was abandoned by mom and dad. Then a clown adopted me. Since he was a clown, we traveled from village to village, city to city. No matter how many fights I watch, I can't help but feel bad because the fights are started over nothing." The boy glance over to the beating that everyone, but him, ignored. The boy then, glanced at his covered left arm. The boy's tears were welling up again, but he suppressed them.

Cross looked at the boy for a moment, then nodded to himself as he slowly nodded to himself, turning his attention to the beating.

"Let's go boy." Cross demanded coldly while he swiveled to his right and joined the crowded sidewalks. The boy snapped to Cross's direction to question him, but the man was already gone.

"Wai-, Cross?" The young boy froze to his spot for a moment and before he could snap out of his stupor a woman walked into the child.

"Ahh!" Allen wailed as he fell onto the filthy sidewalk. He quickly looked up to see the woman give him a death glare for being in her way as she fiercely walked away. The boy was in a slight shock but then snapped himself out of it.

_Come on, Allen. Your used to it by know, remember?_ He thought, reasoning with himself. The boy picked himself up and began to jog towards the general direction the general traveled.

:-:

The cursed boy tried to push himself through the crowd but he was not as strong as he wanted to believe he was. Due to this fact the boy was eventually shoved into a dark alleyway and bumped into something firm. The child froze.

"What the fuck?" a pissed, deep, fear-striking voice came from the firm object.

Allen sluggishly looked up to find a gangster scowling at the poor boy. The terrifying man with piercings littering his ears, snake bite piercings, and a nose and eyebrow piercing. The gangster also had tattoo sleeves that one can see since he was wearing a black tank top. Fear enveloped Allen and he stayed glued to his spot.

The gangster-looking man peered down at the obviously terrified boy, clicked his tongue, shoved the kid and disappeared into the crowd.

Allen just stared and gaped at the man as he left. Though the boy did not notice the shadow that was next to the man.

Just as Allen was about to release the breath that he held onto so tightly, he was forced to let it go due to the force at which the shadow flung the young boy into a brick wall. Allen sharply gasped at the pain in his head and back. The boy looked up at his assailant and was surprised at what he saw.

His assailant was a scrawny and shorter version of the man that he had just bumped into, however his strength did not lie, this gangster was stronger than he appeared to be. Soon after more gang members appeared from the streets and shadows.

"Ha! Wow, look at this little fucker, running into the bosses, my, brother!" The assailant sneered. "He may not be apart of us, but the bastard's still my brother!"

_Where the bloody hell did these guys COME from!?_ Allen thought in shocked terror.

_How did I get myself into this situation?_

Before he could question himself any more an abrupt pain erupted in his stomach as his attacker continued his assault. The boy fell to his knees. Something triggered within the other men and a full assault began.

Allen was bombarded with blows to the…well everywhere. Pain surged through his head, arms, legs, torso, stomach, back, and shoulders. Allen didn't even yelp, he was too used to this but the pain was still there.

After about five minutes of enduring the punching and kicking the pain came to an abrupt stop and he began to choke instead.

:-:

"You know boy? You have proven to be a big. Ass. HEADACHE!" Cross raved as he flew on a coffin, holding Allen by his shirt, choking the beaten and bruised child.

Cross leered and the choking boy, rolled his eyes sighing, and floated to a roof. The general threw the cursed boy onto a roof and glowered.

The boy lied there for a moment and realized the half-masked man rescued him. Allen struggled to pick himself up and thank Cross.

Right when the boy faced Cross a big ass stack of papers were thrown at Allen's face.

"Ahh!"

"Pay those. Then, get yourself into school."

"Huh?" The cursed boy quizzically stared at the General, who just stared at the boy as if he was saying "Really? I have to spell it out for you?". Then the man tossed something shiny to the boy who juggled the object before he clasped onto it. He looked down at a key that had a tag with "A. 135" scribbled upon it.

"That's our apartment room key. You will live here while we stay in this shithole of a city."

"While we live here?" the cursed boy was so confused, so scared. Cross decided to be merciful for once and deliberated:

"We will move often. Akuma don't rest. So, we Exorcist can't rest." As the man explained he appeared to be so bored. "By the way, those papers are my debts that you are going to pay, I don't care how you do it, but your going to pay them since I put them in your name." With that the half-masked man began to float away.

"Oh", He stopped. "I almost forgot, this," He pulled out a small, golden, sphere that had a cross on its face and a tail in the shape of a flame, "is my…um…pet, Timcampy. And before you get a heart attack and die I am floating on my innocence, the Grave of Maria. Innocence is what Exorcist use to kill Akuma. Blah, blah, blah, your arm is innocence, blah. I will do this later I gotta get to the whores!"

The sphere, Timcampy, flew to the dumbfounded boy and pressed itself into his cheek in an attempt to cheer the cursed boy up.

"Ahh!" Allen started, then realizing the attempt, the boy gave the golem a small sweet, gentle smile. "Thanks, Timcampy."

As the general floated away, Allen was still very confused. _Innocence?_ The cursed boy's head began to pulse with pain. His body was sour and stiff with the uncomfortable bruises. Even though Allen tried his best to protect his left arm it surged with pain, more than any other part of him.

Timcampy flew around the boy as he pulled up his large sleeve to reveal the monstrosity that his arm was. Long black fingernails, deep red, broken, deformed skin, and a green, strange looking cross completed the un-bruised, unharmed atrocious ensemble that made up his arm. Allen quickly covered it, afraid someone would see it when he realized he was on a roof, the boy looked down.

He saw a single man look up at the child, absolute horror consumed the man's face. Then hatred consumed that same man's countenance. _The usual look_ Allen thought, (chuckled), sadly to himself.

Looking away from the outraged, hate-filled man, Allen turned away.

"Let's go Timcampy." Allen stared to walk, but then stopped when he reached the middle of the roof.

"Hey, Timcampy?" Allen asked hesitantly. "Do you know where the apartment is?"

Then to show that the golem understood, Timcampy did its best attempt to nod then prompted Allen to follow it as it flew away. Allen understood, smiled sweetly, sadly, and said:

"Thanks, Tim."

Before he ran to catch up with his new, little, golden friend.

*** A somewhat happy end right? (looks around and sees everyone shaking their heads)...oh well...anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! I really am thankful for you guys reading my story! X3***


	3. Chapter 3:-Five years Later-

***Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you very much for reading my very first fanfiction! I really appreciate my readers. It is really motivating, humbling and awesome to know that people are actually reading my stuff so I will try my best! Oh and please send some reviews! X3**

**Moreover (Disclaimer) I do not own D. Gray-man or the characters, so with that done, enjoy!***

Cars zoomed by as the sea of people on the sidewalks of New York City scurried along trying to get to there desired destination. A black-hooded teen with ripped, worn skinny jeans raced by, trying not to knock people over and failing miserably, as gang members chased him.

"Get back here you damned piece of shit!" A grunt yelled as he pushed down a woman in pursuit of the hooligan.

The teenager continued to run then took a sharp left turn into an alley.

"You stupid little fucker! You just cornered yours-"

The same grunt began to mock and then stopped in his tracks as soon as he peered into the empty alleyway. An empty alleyway that was a dead-end, for a wall blocked the way.

"How in the!- guh…"

The grunt began to screech, but was quickly silenced as the rest of the gang members caught up and rammed into him.

Under the pile of sweating pigs the same grunt managed to mutter:

"That shitty white-haired bastard's gonna get killed…", then quickly fell unconscious due to smacking his head onto the filthy pavement.

No one, not even his fellow gang members offered to get him to a hospital. After the gang members got off of the grunt, they left, mumbling curses under their breath towards the teen and the grunt was left to his unconscious lonesome as city goers stepped over the hunk of meat.

:-:

"You really are a piece of work, you know that, boy? You're lucky I was so kind as to save your sorry ass."

Cross raved atop of his innocence, the Grave of Maria, while choking Allen as he carried the poor teen by his hood. Timcampy flew around Allen trying to look for a way to help him. After a few moments of struggling for air, Cross dropped Allen about fifty meters away from the closest roof.

Allen did not flail. He was not even fazed. The boy just fell as if he had lost all hope. But at the last moment, before he could collide into a roof, he spun around and landed effortlessly, his hood found its place over his head, the teen frowned. Timcampy flew around Allen and squished itself into Allen's cheek. A soft, small smile played on Allen's face.

"Ha, I am alright, Timcampy." He spoke with a soft tone towards his little friend.

After reassuring the golem, Allen glared at Cross's back as the drunkard, the bastard began to float away to a whore house. Feeling Allen's malice Cross chuckled, stopped and shouted over his shoulder:

"What? Your used to this, aren't you? Getting chased by debt collectors and gang members, gambling, robbing the poor bastards of their money to pay the (my) big ass debt, trying not to get beat, fighting akuma. Oh and don't forget working **your** ass off for **me**, slaving away as **I** take **your** money to pay the whores! Ha!" No reaction came from the hooded teen. Cross clicked his tongue in un-amusement.

"Anyway I want to change things up."

Allen's ears twitched at the last statement. He also raised his guard. Not even the gods would know what this horrible Master was going to make him suffer through now.

"You are going to the Black Order." The redheaded devil ordered. A malicious smile smeared his face.

"The Black Order?" Allen's glare sharpened, yet he was somewhat surprised. Drops of curiosity entered his otherwise emotionless voice.

Just the mere mention of that organization gave Allen the chills, for his master was always running away from the Black Order, even though he worked for them as one of their Generals. The Black Order is a large, unpopular organization because of their line of work. Exorcism. This organization is disliked but needed due to the international awareness of Akuma (even with the awareness of Akumas existence, people are still stupid enough to actually agree with the Millennium Earl's ridiculousness) and how these creatures **need **to be destroyed. Before the 19th century the Black Order was a secret organization that was known by few, and respected by the few who knew. Now, it's known and disliked, but necessary. Allen kept the silence for a few minutes but soon broke it.

"Do you think I am ready to go to the Black Order, Master?" The white-haired teen asked coldly.

"After five years of exorcist training and all of the usual events that you so kindly remind me of, every single time you have the desire to force me to perform one of your desires?"

"Yeah, I do, you shitty brat. That's the whole point to why I am telling you to go in the first place. What are you, stupid?-"

"Oh", The bastard paused dramatically.

"Well you did have to drop out of your first year in high school to move here last month, didn't you." Cross sneered.

"You didn't even enroll into a new school, yet. You have nothing better to do besides paying off debt and keeping yourself hidden." Still no reaction. The cold, delicate breeze filled the silence.

"Anyways, You better get going or I will beat you till you're unconscious." Half of Cross's joyous smile hid behind his Phantom of the Opera mask. Allen knew for a fact that this bastard was not joking.

"I was not going to contradict you orders, Master. I was just simply curious." The cursed boy signed inwardly.

_This man is a drunk, gambling bastard that is hung up on women and his ego._ Allen thought sullenly.

_However, this man also saved me, clothed me, and provided me a place to stay for the past five years. He even taught me how to be an Exorcist. What it takes to be an Exorcist. I hate him. But I am grateful towards this man._

"I will do as you command, Master." Allen stated emotionlessly, then to show that he acknowledged the command the boy slightly bowed his head.

"Good. Give this letter to whoever is in charge. Don't make direct eye contact with anyone that looks like Hitler. And most importantly. **Follow the rules**." With that the somewhat masked man threw an envelope to Allen who nonchalantly caught it and floated away, leaving Allen and Tim to themselves, on a roof.

"Hey, Tim", Allen began tilting his head towards the golem that rests on his shoulder, returning to his originally gentle self. "Why Hitler?"

The golem gave off the aura that felt like he was saying "How the hell should I know? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Okay. Never mind." Silence fell between the two.

Allen began to reminisce about the good old days that were drenched in, and consists of, his blood, sweat, and tears. The days that Master always reminds him of. The days that Cross did not need to remind him of. A freezing breeze caressed the cursed boy's face severing his thoughts before he can recall a time before Cross.

"Tim, show me the way to the Black Order."

Timcampy began to fly through the polluted city and Allen followed jumping from roof to roof, completely aloof, with his head down and face covered.

:-:

After traveling across several roof tops, Tim stopped and so did Allen.

"Tim? Are we on top of the Black Order building?" The hooded hooligan asked without the tone of a question.

In response Timcampy made its best attempt at nodding and landed on Allen's shoulder. _Damn Master_ the white headed teen cursed, wishing he was either gambling or enrolled in school rather than going into the sketchy Black Order.

"Thank you, Tim." The boy offered a quick smile to his winged friend. Then, Allen looked over the edge of the building to find that this building was not that tall, but it was very wide. The building itself was fortified with metal panels that were dyed black, with the title "Black Order" written in silver across the top of the structure, but other than that the building appeared to be relatively new and…normal.

With that sour thought about this building being "normal" in mind, Allen jumped off the edge of the building, landed safely onto the sidewalk. Almost giving several city goers heart attacks, while others ignored his existence, and strolled into the suspicious building without emotion or hesitation.

***Yay another chapter! I wonder what Allen will find behind the doors of the suspicious Black Order (begins to laugh maniacally) Muahaha! Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter too! Thanks and please review! X3***


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Order

***Hey! Sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter! I had major writer's block and then I had to do college stuff, you know tests, papers, and finals… yeah but now I should be able to put out at least one more chapter! (Unless I get writer's block again) Anyways thank you so much for waiting and thank you sooooooo much for reading and please send a review if you would like! Xd**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I could own anything D. Gray man related, I don't. All rights goes to their respective owner! Now without further ado, please enjoy! X3***

Chapter 4- The Black Order

Allen strolled into the Black Order, his golden friend following close behind. Though as soon as he stepped foot into the building, he stopped, Tim collided with the back of the hooded teens head, but Allen seemed to be too absorbed with his surroundings to pay any attention to Tim.

What Allen found in the sketchy building was that it was well-lit, and had a completely average welcome desk to the right of him. In front of the teen was a glass, past the glass were normal cubicles occupied by uniformed personnel, (some wore black uniforms while others wore gray uniforms), who were either at their desks in deep concentration, writing reports, or, are scurrying around everywhere, trying not to run into each other.

Allen stood at the door with his mouth slightly gaping. _Bloody hell? THIS is the notorious Black Order?_

"U-u-um…" Allen's thoughts were shooed away by the unfamiliar, frightened voice.

The hooded hooligan slightly turned his head toward the voice.

Peering through his hood, Allen noticed a woman behind the large, fancy, mahogany welcome desk.

The woman timidly glanced at the hooded stranger though her short, curly black hair, with tired, dark eyes plagued with deep, dark circles. The welcome desk woman wore the usual office attire. She had on a black blazer and a white frilly undershirt. Though one thing was unusual.

_Why does this woman not have a name tag?_ The teen thought. His eyes narrowed.

The woman continued to glimpse at the unidentifiable stranger, then to the desk.

Then the teen, with his hood low on his face, slowly turned to the fidgeting woman.

This action nearly made the woman jump out of her skin.

"Wow", Allen said calmly with a hint of surprise in his voice. He showed his empty, gloved hands to the woman wouldn't run and call security.

"I am not going to hurt you."

The frightened women paused, computed his words, and then let out a nervous breath of relief.

"U-um…W-w-welcome." The woman stuttered, still obviously petrified at the sight of the cursed teen.

"Hello" Allen greeted politely, surprising the welcome-desk lady.

"I am looking for whoever is in charge. I have a letter for them from my master." The covered teen explained in a calm fashion while he slowly reached for his pocket.

The woman eyed his hand as he pulled out Cross's envelope. Relived, she asked the suspicious stranger to wait next to the desk while she informed the chief of his presence.

Allen took this opportunity to really observe his surroundings. His eyes scanned the facility, filled with suspicion. _Something is defiantly wrong about this place. I mean, look at their uniforms for one thing. Black and gray? Why would one have black and the other have grey? Is this some sort of segregation between co-workers? Moreover no one seems to have any name tags or identification anything in sight. Why?_ The teen began to think of possible reasons to his questions and examine his surroundings until he noticed someone shuffling towards him.

"The chief would like to see you in his office." The welcome woman said looking at the floor.

"Okay" The cursed teen replied.

The woman began to lead the way into the exorcist headquarters and the covered stranger followed close behind.

The two dodged the scurrying river of laborers while making their way to a single elevator. Nearly every one, the teen noticed, used this elevator. Hoards of people spilled out of this elevator and refilled it. After waiting for about ten minutes for two more groups of people to spill out and refill the elevator, it was their turn.

After entering the cramped elevator Allen noticed something. There are only two buttons. _I guess there are only two floors. This one and the one under us, since there was no door on the roof and this seems to be a one-story building. Must be an underground floor or something._

Then he learned why it took about five minutes for each trip.

As soon as the elevator was full and the doors closed, Allen almost had a heart attack.

The elevator descended as if its cord has been cut.

However, since the elevator was so packed, no one was floating to the roof. This insane descend lasted for about three minutes.

Then, Allen's heart (along with the rest of his organs and body systems) almost shot out of him when the elevator made an abrupt stop. His eyes were wide with terror, shock, and amazement as he saw everyone else with blank expressions. None of them were in the least terrified or shocked, they all just quickly shuffled out of the elevator as if the ride wasn't the least bit dangerous. The only petrified one (other than Allen himself) was his guide, but she seemed to be scared of everything, and even then she gathered herself, grabbed Allen's right arm and followed the river of laborers.

Luckily Allen's hood managed to stay on and continued to shield his face. He soon gathered himself when he exited the elevator, but soon after he registered his surroundings and was once again shocked (but of course his covered face never gave anything away).

The place they had just entered was not a normal floor. It was like they had just entered an ancient, underground castle. However this place was not polished and well kept. It was dark and musky with cheep over hanging lights and lit torches along the dark gray walls and columns, lighting the way to wherever the hell these people needed to go to. The columns and walls seem to go upward forever and one can just see the grime on the walls from 20 feet away. This corridor that the woman was dragging the hooded teen through seemed to also go on forever. _If one were to walk through this place without a guide or without knowing where to go they would definitely be lost for a few hours._ Allen thought to himself.

But before the concealed stranger could go on to describe this mysterious place he had just stumbled across, and before he could wonder who and where the hell the chief, someone bumped into him. The woman's grip on the teen's arm slipped and she let go.

"The fuck!" The tall stranger hissed.

"Wow" Allen breathed. But before he could apologize or even look at the stranger, he was being chocked.

_Shit_ Allen thought. The cloaked teen struggled and managed to free himself from the stranger's strong grip. But the pursuer was just not giving up. The stranger pulled out a sword and whispered something that Allen only caught one word from.

_Did this guy just say "Mugen"?_

***Haha Mugen. I bet you guys can guess who that is! XD**

**Anyways again thank you very much for reading! I really do appreciate it and please send in reviews so I know how I am doing! X3***


	5. Chapter 5: The Chief

Chapter 5- The Chief

***Hi everyone! Sorry I am late on the update! I was hoping to get done with this chapter sooner but I was stumped several times with this chapter…though I hope you guys are not too mad since this chapter is longer than the rest soo please enjoy! Oh, and please review! It's really uplifting to see your guys' reviews; it's a real motivator so please, if you want to, review! X3 Enjoy! ***

Before Allen could even wonder what the hell a "Mugen" was a sword flashed before his eyes, ready to decapitate him. Though, Allen calmly and skillfully performed a series of back flips to get away from the insane assailant. When Allen stopped to face the sword-wielding stranger he managed to see what the assailant's appearance was, as he charged at the hooded hooligan.

_This guys looks like a fucking samurai. What the bloody hell?_ Allen thought as he continued to dodge the blue haired samurai. _I mean this guy has long blue hair done the way a samurai would have his hair, he has a freakin samurai sword that he has been swinging around, and he also has a black uniform just like those people upstairs. So that means…huh…figures why everyone hates the Black Order._

At the end of this thought Allen found himself backed into a wall and the crazy samurai man lunged at the poor teen.

Though, just when Allen was going to do a front flip to avoid this guy he saw something glint in the background.

_What the-_ Allen began to think as he saw a clipboard slice the air, the metal corner of the clipboard smacking itself into the samurai's head, causing the samurai to stop in his tracks, the tip of his sword just about to stab the cursed teens nose though the teen didn't even flinch.

"Fuck?" The crazy samurai man growled, finishing the covered stranger's thoughts.

"Kanda Yu!" A girls voice filled the room in an extremely annoyed tone.

Kanda slowly lowered his sword; his hair covered his face and the air around him turned even more menacing, as the girl's footsteps became louder. Allen could tell that he should move out of the way though before he figured out where he should put himself Miranda (who was panicking the who entire time, not knowing what to do) grabbed the boy's right wrist and guided him a safe distance away from the crazy samurai man.

"How many times have I told you to not start fights with strangers, especially newcomers, in. the. Middle. Of. The. Damn. Corridor." The ticked off girl (Allen noticed as she was lecturing the crazy Japanese man) was a Chinese teenager with long dark green ponytails and the same black uniform.

_So she also has a black uniform. I bet that means that this black uniform is special. I noticed that there are a lot more gray uniform wearers and that the black uniform seemed to be more elaborate in its design. The black uniform had a distinctive cress that signified you were an exorcist, assuming that Cross wasn't fucking with me. But after seeing these people it must be true…anyway the gray uniforms don't seem to have that cress, moreover these uniforms appeared as though everyone was a chief in the army. The only difference was the color and if one had a cress or not._

Lost in thought it took the hooded hooligan a minute or two to realize that the Chinese girl was speaking to him.

"Allen. Allen!"

"Huh?" The cursed teen questioned snapping back into reality.

"How do you know my name?" Allen was immediately suspicious his countenance was completely passive.

"My brother is the chief and I just happen to be with my brother when Miranda came in with General Cross's letter of recommendation." The girl began to explain.

_Apparently the welcome desk woman's name is Miranda._ Allen noted.

"Brother told me to go get Kanda while Miranda guided you but since I am here follow me." The pony-tailed girl offered a warm smile that Allen hasn't seen in…well, has he ever seen a smile like this before?

The cursed teen couldn't recall at the moment. Allen returned the smile with a small, sad smile. The girl didn't seem to notice the boy's melancholy smile.

"Kioumi wants me? Why." The samurai demanded. The girl completely ignored his existence as she continued to address Allen, which Kanda obviously did not appreciate as he clicked his tongue and waited impatiently.

"Oh! By the way my name is Lenalee Lee." The Chinese girl introduced herself in a calm manner, sticking her hand out.

"I am Allen Walker, as you know. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, take care of me." The covered stranger introduced himself as he grasped her hand and shook it.

Lenalee, like everyone else the teen has ever met, seemed to be either surprised or shocked at how the hooded hooligan was speaking and how he seemed to carry himself in a polite manner. Of course, who wouldn't be surprised of a stranger, that you can't even see the face of, was civil?

"Yeah" she said, recovering from her shock rather quickly "Come on! Let's go see my brother!" Lenalee shouted over her shoulder as she dragged Kanda, who seemed to be too tired to fight back anymore.

_Well that was fan-fucking-tastic. I am going to work with an enthusiastic Chinese chick and an insanely pissed samurai who doesn't give a single fuck as to who he is swinging a sword at. Nice._ Allen bitterly thought to himself as he kindly bid Miranda farewell and walked after his new acquaintances.

: -:

As Allen kept his distance from the two exorcists, who were bickering, he lost himself in his thoughts.

_These two seem to be very close. If Lenalee can trust Kanda, should I trust him too? Maybe that guy has anger management issues._ At that moment Kanda seemed as though he were a cherry for his face was so red with anger.

_He definitely has people problems. I wonder why? Meh, it's not like I care too much anyway so it doesn't matter. Now, Lenalee, she seems to have been here for a long time since her brother works as the chief of this Black Order headquarters. Moreover she seems to know everyone around here really well almost everyone we have passed she greeted on a first name basis._ When Allen though this she stopped and greeted a scientist male with blond hair that defied gravity and slanted to the left. The poor man was emaciated and if one looked closely enough you can see his soul seeping out of his body as he laid on a desk stacked with and surrounded by papers.

"Hi Reever! How are you? I will make your coffee when I get the chance."

"Hey Lenalee, I am about to die from exhaustion, but what's new, and thank God, I think I am seriously about to die this time…" And with that the man passed out asleep on his desk.

And to Allen's surprise Lenalee smiled her sweet smile at her co-worker and just moved along. Why didn't she wake him up? He should be working, even if it was grueling. Then Allen realized that they have wandered into what appeared to be a library, for there were shelves and shelves of dust collecting books and records. Desks were littered with stray papers and open books with what appeared to be corpses lying on either the floor or a desk.

_Hm, the Black Order is working their employees to death. Literally, these guys are going to die from either overworking, exhaustion, or from the amount of blood loss from the countless amount of paper cuts these guys get._

"Brother! Hey, Komui! Don't sleep on the job!" Allen was yanked out of his thoughts and placed back into reality as he heard Lenalee shout at something, or rather, someone.

"Komui! Komui!" Lenalee persisted at a corpse lying on a rather large desk. He wore a white suit and lab coat with a white burette that complimented his purple shoulder length hair that curled outwards.

"Kou-" The persistent girl was cut off when Reever (who managed to hobble over to her) put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The man leaned in close to the corpse and whispered in its ear:

"Lenalee is going off to get married."

And with those magical words the corpse became reanimate and began to scream Lenalee's name while weeping and throwing in curses to her fantasy fiancée.

_So this is the chief of this headquarters._ Allen thought sullenly as he signed inwardly and remained indifferent outwardly while watching the hysteric man bellow sobs.

_I wonder why these people were, are, so disliked._

Though the cursed hooligan already knew the answer to why.

Before he could continue his thoughts he was interrupted by the call of his name.

"Yes?" The hooded stranger answered to the unfamiliar voice.

"I am Komui Lee. I am the Chief of the science division of the Black Order's headquarter in New York. Pleased to meet you" The chief introduced himself professionally.

Taken aback the teen hesitated in his response but quickly recovered.

"Likewise sir."

"Huh" Lenalee began, grabbing the attention of everyone present, even Kanda. "You don't seem shocked with Komui's change of behavior. I don't ever recalling someone who was unfazed by Komui's change. I mean even Kanda who doesn't care about anyone was shocked." After a few moments of thinking about the manner the rest of the group slowly nodded their heads in agreement at this realization. Then they all looked at the covered teen with a mix of curiosity and suspicion in their eyes. Feeling as though he was obliged to say something to defend himself Allen simply said:

"Well I would assume that one would be unprofessional at times and spontaneously change to a professional mode when the circumstance requires it."

The group blinked at the teen for a moment, wondering if they were actually talking to a teenager, while Komui remained indifferent to the response.

"Anyway, General Cross's letter of recommendation said that you have exercised plenty of Akuma before and that you are only 15 years old. Is that correct?" Lenalee and Reever (despite his exhaustion) looked from the chief to the hooded hooligan then back, processed what Komui had said, and finally shock consumed their faces as their jaws dropped and their eyes budged not even Kanda could resist a look of disbelief as he listened.

"You are only 15!? And you have fought akuma before!?" Lenalee repeated, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes." The cursed teen stated flatly as if he were saying "So what?" everyone just stared at him in shock while Komui nodded.

"Ok that shouldn't be a problem. As long as you can use innocence and that you have experience, you can join us. Despite your age you seem like you can handle yourself out in the field." The chief stopped to grab a file that he was going to hand to the covered stranger, who reached out to retrieve the file, before the man quickly withdrew said file. The covered teen paused and glared at the chief in suspicion while the same man looked down at Allen. The chief seemed to be trying to search the covered face of the teen.

"However" The chief began, proving Allen's suspicions that there was more to the story.

"For official purposes, we have to have you perform a physical." The teen continued his glare, waiting for the chief to be done.

"In other words, we have to clarify what your innocence is and how you are doing physically. This also means we need to see your face. We need to make sure there is no problems with your senses and if there are no physical drawbacks like disfigurements." At the end of the chief's little explanation the room grew quiet.

Too quite.

Everyone's eyes were on Allen, who, in turn, was abnormally silent, the air around the young man changed from lax and comfortable to a tense icy cold aura.

Even though the chief couldn't see the cursed teens desolate glare the teen still did the action. A minute passed like this, even Kanda was getting somewhat uncomfortable, but before anyone can do anything to break the silence, Allen signed.

"…I guess there is no way around it." The cursed teen answered, not a soul noticed the slightest tremor in the teen's voice.

Taking no notice of Allen's begrudging answer Komui simply gave a curt nod and said "Follow me to the infirmary. Kanda wait here until we come back. Everyone else, go back to what you are suppose to be doing" After saying this the chief turned around to lead the hooded hooligan to the infirmary and everyone dispersed, doing what they were ordered to do and Allen followed suit.

He followed the chief through the labyrinth that they call the Black Order. They made a series of random right and left turns, then they went down a long flight of stairs, another right, and the first door to the right was the infirmary.

Though Allen was impressed to find that even though this place appears to be as though it was dingy, the infirmary was equipped with the latest medical technology. Hospital beds lined the walls (about 5 beds along each wall) with IV's and other pieces of equipment stood next to the beds. The room looked as though it was from an actual hospital. Then Allen noticed that Komui was still walking, and the teens swiftly caught up, realizing they were heading to the back of the lengthy room. The two began to pass labeled doors. Allen managed to catch one that was labeled "CAT scans".

_Wow. The Black Order even has a CAT scan room. Either they really want to take care of their exorcists, or they don't want to have any legal issues._ The teen thought as he glanced at the different labeled doors, which caused him to almost bump into Komui who stopped in front of a room, that Allen noticed, was labeled "Private Room". Allen's eyes turned to slits. _Private Room? What the bloody hell?_

Komui shoved his hand into his lab coat's pocket, rustled around and pulled out what he was looking for. A large ring filled with a countless amount of keys. The chief fumbled with the keys, found the one he was looking for, opened the door and went inside. Allen hesitated for a moment. _That man must have some influence if he has so many keys. I wonder just how important this man is. Oh well, it's nice to take a mental note of that._ _Moreover, why Private Room? That's just plain misleading._

And with that the hooded hooligan followed the chief who closed the door. Allen scanned the room and found that it looked like a room that one would see in a clinic. There was a table-like bed off to the left, a rolling chair and small desk with a computer sitting on top to the right of the small room. In front of Allen was a sink and cabinets that were hung above. Next to the sink was a scale.

Komui motioned the cursed teen to sit on the bed as he sat in the chair. Allen paused again. _Here goes nothing. Shit, I hate Cross sometimes. Or most of the time._ And with that lovely thought Allen sat atop the bed.

"Okay, first of all, please remove your hood." Komui kindly asked the poor teen, watching carefully as to what the boy would do.

And what the boy did was freeze; his eyes were wide and once again desolate. His mouth was a small straight line. Even though the chief couldn't see these small things Allen still had them. He knew he had to do it, he had to take off the hood, but. He couldn't. Even though he didn't lead on, the unfortunate boy dreaded this moment when he heard the word "see".

_Don't remember now. You can't remember now, Allen._ The teen chanted to himself.

_Those kids didn't know. The neighbors, those gangsters, the teachers…my friend. They all didn't know anything. Don't remember them. Don't remember the voices. Don't remember the words. Their words._

"Allen?" The clueless chief snapped Allen out of his thoughts right on time. Before he could remember.

"Can you keep this a secret?" The covered teen whispered, afraid that his voice would betray him.

"Under HIPPA and the Privacy Act, it's law to keep these thing private." Komui answered, his voice still trying to be comforting, though Allen could tell the man was getting impatient with him.

Allen signed.

_Do it. Allen._ A familiar voice said to the teen.

The covered hooligan's hand slowly and painstakingly rose to his hood.

Komui waited in suspense of what this young man was hiding.

Allen's gloved fingers curled themselves around the worn black hood, and as fast as he could the poor boy pulled off the hood.

As Allen's hood fell down so did his pure, snow-white hair, which was pulled back to avoid any stray strands from going to his face. The teen's hair seemed as though it should belong to a snow hare.

Komui's eyes widened with shock for a single moment and just as quickly turned back to his passive countenance, in order to not upset the teen any further. Though the act was considerate, Allen still saw it from the corner of his eye and through his bangs as he looked down at the floor.

"Allen, raise your head. I need to check your eyes first" The chief ordered, still trying to be patient since, obviously, the teen was having a hard time.

Another pause. Then, Allen spontaneously raised his head.

Another shock. This time Komui didn't hide his astonishment. As soon as the chief's eyes met Allen's, he knew the boy was cursed. For the red scar along the left side of the teens face, and over his eye, a pinnacle, all say that whomever has this scar is cursed.

"You're cursed?" The chief couldn't help this question escaping his mouth in a whisper. Nor did he care about the sensitivity of the matter. The teen numbingly raised his covered left hand to his eye to cover it and grasped a few stray pieces of hair as he balled his hand into a fist. The cursed teen maintained eye contact as he said:

"Yes. I am. I would rather not say how or why, but I am." All the while a meek smile was plastered on Allen's face.

The chief blinked in amazement for a few minutes, wondering how or why a boy so young was cursed, Allen just knew he was thinking this. Then, Komui reverted back to his passive appearance, cleared his throat and began the physical, first checking the cursed teen's eyes to see if they were dilating properly.

Allen tried his best so seem as though the absence of his hood didn't bother him, and he did a good job concealing his fear behind a blank face. As Komui weighed, measured and continued with the physical, Allen tried to remain indifferent, and he did just that.

Komui couldn't tell that the teen was extremely uncomfortable. Allen seemed to be completely fine until the chief made another upsetting demand.

"Now let me see your innocence. You don't seem to be wearing anything special nor did you being anything with you so it must be a parasitic type. Anyhow reveal your akuma-killing weapon to me."

Allen hesitated again, with a guarded smile and unreadable eyes. Just like before, he froze. In the same spot as he did before, the teen sat and began to remember; remember a time when he was seen.

_Allen. Don't do this to yourself. Not again. Please, do not remember. Forget. Forget what you have been hiding from. Forget what you are forced to live with. Forget what you make yourself live with._

"Allen? Are you ok?" Komui asked, he seemed genuinely concerned for the poor teenager.

Allen stayed frozen for another moment before he blinked and came back into reality, where the chief was waiting.

"Hm? Oh, my apologies. I was just… recalling something for a moment. Please excuse me." Allen responded in a hollow tone.

"Can I see your innocence?" The chief repeated.

"Yes" The unfortunate stranger answered. Though he once again paused.

The chief eyed the boy's gloved right hand that was reaching for the left.

And as quickly as the adolescent ripped off his hood, he did to the glove that protected his left hand.

The chief's eyes once again widened and returned to the normal indifferent look.

What was revealed was a red hand that had damaged and deformed skin, long, black fingernails and embedded in the center of the back of the hand was a strange green cross.

Allen's bangs covered his face as he slowly pulled up the sleeve that covered the left arm. Underneath the sleeve was a continuation of the red, distorted skin; though it stopped in the middle of the boy's fore arm, then his skin looked rather venous.

"Hm" The chief started but noticed that the boy in front of him twitched (or rather flinched) at the sound of his voice. Komui knew he had to trend with caution.

"It seems like you possess the parasitic type. Meaning your innocence is physically part of you." The chief waited for some sort of sign that proved the teen was listening, in which he received none.

"Can you please activate your innocence?"

Another pause.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" A dark tone came from the teen.

"Yes."

More silence. "Fine. Though you may want to move back." Allen answered. The strange hooligan seemed to be on autopilot for as soon as the chief stepped back he activated his innocence without further hesitation, without warning, or without thought.

Allen's innocence was a large, long, silver arm with razor sharp claws for fingers. Where his innocence met his shoulder a green flame like haze indicated that that was where the weapon stopped. The chief appeared to be unfazed from Allen's point of view but in all actuality the chief was in pure awe of the innocence before him.

_Allen's innocence is amazing. I have never seen one like it. Well, the parasitic type IS rather rare. This boy may be more useful than the general stated in his letter._

"Hmm, your innocence seems to be stable and you seem like you can control it just fine. You are also stable physically." The chief walked over to the innocence and grasped the teen's elbow, which shocked Allen out of his autopilot state.

"I will run the compatibility test and then see what to do from here" and with that the chief dragged Allen, his innocence activated and all, to the room next the one they occupied. There a woman surrounded by machinery and metal drawer was sitting at a computer typing away.

The woman had long, flowing light blue hair that fell to the floor. She had delicate features; an hourglass figure, a nurse uniform and she seemed to be about 25 years old.

"Helveska, do the compatibility test on this new recruit." The chief ordered throwing the confused teen into the room. Allen quickly gathered himself, surveyed his surroundings and began to watch the woman's actions.

The woman signed, pushed her rolling chair across the room to a metal draw, opened in and pulled out a machine that looked like a metal detector rod that a security guard would use at an airport.

"Hold still." The woman said with a soothing voice and then began to wave the wand over Allen's arm. As she did this Allen made the effort to NOT panic, since a stranger was waving an unfamiliar object near him. Once she was done, Allen let go of the breath he held. He was so very close to panicking, which he could NOT do. Not again.

"What was that?" Allen asked, his voice possessed suspicion and annoyance.

"It was a test to see how compatible you are with your innocence, if your synchronization rate is too low…well you REALLY do NOT want that to happen. So we check the synchronization rate to make sure that doesn't happen," Komui explains, earning himself a momentary glare from Allen that swiftly went away, replaced with a passive countenance as he turned from the chief to Helveska.

"So, how did I do on my test?"

"You passed. It seems as though you have a maximum synchronization rate of 83%. A very good percentage, though not very unexpected of one who possesses a parasitic type of innocence." Helveska reported. As soon as she was done speaking she turned, put the machine away and went back to her computer to continue her work.

In response Komui gave a curt nod, thanked the nurse, and ushered Allen to follow him, and so the teen did.

After a moment or two, Allen realized that he still had his innocence activated, and as quickly the claw arm appeared, it disappeared just as fast, replacing itself with Allen's usual arm. The youth also quickly returned his hood and glove to their rightful places as he followed the chief out of the infirmary and through the maze that is the Black Order.

"Are we going back to where we have left Kanda?" Allen asked, though it sounded more of a statement.

The chief glanced back noticing that Allen had returned to how he looked before.

"Yes. I have to inform the both of you about something very important." The chief answered in a serious tone and continued to backtrack to where we met. Komui put on the air that he was not going to divulge any more information to Allen, so the covered strange kept quite.

_Why does it seem…so cold here._ Allen felt a chill run up his spine and he buried himself into his hood, trying to extract as much warmth he could get from his hoodie, though nothing changed. Distracted by his thoughts the two already reached the library like room where they left the samurai in.

"Now that you two are here," Komui began, pulling Allen out of his thoughts and gaining Kanda's, who was sitting in a chair placed in front of Komui's desk, attention.

"I have something important to tell you two" The chief continued, trying to leave the pair in suspense, which was sort of back firing since the two seemed to be sizing each other up, the samurai and hooded stranger tilted their heads towards each other, both glaring even if one didn't know the glare was returned.

"I have decided" The chief gained the two's attention again as they tore their glares from each other and directed them to the chief.

"To make you two go onto a mission together!" Komui shouted as he slammed the file he had with him the whole entire time, down onto the desk followed by him laughing hysterically as Kanda and Allen's eyes widened in shock, disbelief and disgust.

"I have to work with him…?" the two growled in synchronization, throwing each other glares and whispering curses at each other.

"Yes." The chief's voice suddenly went deep, shutting the exorcists up.

"You, Exorcists, will be going on a mission together. I care more about camel shit than what you think of the other. As long as you get the job done, as long as you can retrieve the innocence, there is no problem at all." The chief continued, his tone his countenance was as serious as death, his eyes turned to slits that were traveling from Kanda to Allen and back. The iciness of the chief's voice dropped the room's temperature considerably.

"Understood?"

"Understood" The two said in monotone union. This time, they did not eve glance at the other.

"Ok now let us go over the mission details." A file was handed to the exorcists. Komui's tone became passive once more. The temperature of the room returned normal.

_Just who are these people? Crazy one second then terrifying the next? Moreover, what is the Black Order? A labyrinth? An organization that actually cares? But if they did, then why the bad reputation? One doesn't earn a bad reputation for nothing, right? Should I care? Maybe._ And with that Allen paused his thoughts so he could listen to the short debriefing about a mission he was going to go on with a samurai that doesn't give a single fuck.

***You can probably tell I don't really like Kanda…(please don't kill me Kanda fans DX), but this is how I see the characters and this is how I would either like them to act or how I think they should or would act if they were in our time. Oh, and even though this is a tragedy I like to put in some comedy because that's how my brain works. XD Anyways thank you always to the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really, truly appreciate it! I mean you guys have no idea. O.o And I will try to put up another chapter soon! (Don't take my word for it, I get writers block often and I get distracted my shiny things) Anyways Merry Christmas and have a very Happy New Years! X3**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Mission

***Hi guys! Happy New Year (even though it's been 5 days into the new year)! Sorry I was hoping to be done with this chapter sooner but I, yet again, had major writers block. T-T But it's a long chapter so I hope you can forgive me! Anyway there are songs mentioned in this chapter that you can either listen to or just read the lyrics to if you want a better understanding of why I used them but you do NOT need too. It's optional. But if you ARE curious you can either ask me if you have no idea why they are mentioned and you have either listened to the song or read the lyrics but know that the songs have screaming in them and that they are of the metal genre! **

**Warning:**** This chapter is a little bit more violent than the last ones (in my opinion)! And (in my opinion) is a little bit (or a lot) sadder than the previous chapters!**

**Disclaimer:**** No matter how much I wish I could own D. gram-man, I do not. I also do not own any songs or bands stated in this chapter. All rights goes to their respective owners!**

**Anyway again I hope you like the chapter and please favorite, follow and/or review! Enjoy! X3***

"Since this is your first mission, Allen, I will briefly go over procedures and the objectives of our lovely organization. Then I will go over the mission." The chief began, with the covered teen staring at him and the samurai looking through the file, ignoring everyone and everything else. Komui leaded on his desk, standing right in front of Allen and he seemed to be glaring at the hooded hooligan.

_Procedures, that basically means he will go over rules. Cross said to make sure I follow them. Well, let's see what this chief has to say. _The hooded hooligan recalled, with slight skepticism, completely ignoring the glare though still staring in the chief's general direction. _Why was 'Master' so…__**nervous**__?_

"The procedures you exorcists have to follow are rather simple. Firstly, once you have joined (which you have) you **cannot** leave the Order. If you choose to leave the Order, we will erase your memory. Secondly, you may not have **any** contact with your family. If you die they will receive compensation but you will be cremated and they will never know to avoid more Akuma. But, since this is you, I know you have no family, so, you have nothing to worry about there! Thirdly, **everything** about the Black Order is confidential. Fourthly, you **have** to wear your uniform at all times unless it is your day off (which rarely comes, I may add). And finally you **have **to live within the Black Order. If you are in violation of any of these rules, well let's just say the consequences are equivalent to your hell." At the end of this brief review of the rules, Komui smiled coldly at Allen, and in exchange he got no verbal response, the teen just nodded.

_Hm, my own hell, huh. Where have I heard that before? But, more importantly, how the bloody hell does this man know so much about me._ Allen stopped right at that thought, and immediately felt stupid for thinking that.

_Dammit, Cross. Hmm, oooor, the Black Order did a background check on me, without my knowledge, and they knew Cross had to manipulate my files so then I could be "accepted" into society._ Allen paused again to ponder this new idea.

_That might actually be a possibility. I mean, we are in an era of technology, and this is the hated Black Order. I bet they would pull this type of shit. _Though before Allen could continue to dislike his employers, the chief continued with his lecture.

"Now, with that out of the way, I am required to inform you about our objectives. We are looking for and gathering as much innocence as we can to avoid the Millennium Earl-"

The mere mention of this name made the covered teen stiffen, though this action went unnoticed. Or ignored.

"-From gathering and destroying our only weapons against demons. We also do this so we can get the heart (which basically powers all of the innocence) away from the Earl. We also look for potential Exorcists, since we are always shorthanded (for obvious reasons). The Black Order also wants to defeat the Earl. These are all of our objectives." The chief paused again, waiting for a form of acknowledgement, which, again, was only a nod from the covered teen.

The chief blinked at Allen, realized he would get no question or verbal response from the hooded hooligan, and began the briefing of the exorcists mission.

"Now, on to the briefing. Kanda pay attention." The chief ordered flicking his eyes toward the samurai who was staring intently at the cover of the file, which he looked up from to glare at Komui.

The chief ignored the glare, grabbed a file from atop his desk and scanned its contents. Allen mimicked the chief's actions though couldn't really get any context from the file since the chief started and Allen was not about to be rude to the chief by not paying attention as he spoke.

"The finders suspect that there is innocence in a lost town located in England. Seems as though there is a rumor or rather evidence that that little lost town is cursed-"

Although it was unseen, Allen raised a cautious eyebrow, though he continued listening, suspending disbelief.

"-It is said that there is a 'doll' that haunts the town. This said 'doll' was an entertainer for the townspeople, though the inhabitants either left the town for a better future or died, leaving the 'doll' to its lonesome. So since this 'doll' was still animate and was abandoned, it is said that it lured in strangers, who have never left. The finders have even reported a sighting of the 'doll' and have sent us a picture, which is found in your files. We are sending you two since we are positive that his doll has innocence. Well, that is about it for the debriefing. Any questions?" The chief glanced up from the file he held to find that Kanda was looking away from Allen, and Allen seemed to be staring at him.

_Hmm. Well innocence usually causes strange events, so a cured town, an animate doll that became a ghost, these things seem to be normal indications of innocence._ The hooded teen thought as he waited in silence for the chief to realize that none had a question. Thankfully Komui did notice by clearing his throat regaining the two's attention.

"Now, go meet Touma and start your mission." And with that Komui went to sit in his desk and Kanda got up from his seat and headed into the labyrinth, leaving the poor cursed teen in his internal confusion.

_Who the fuck is Touma? Oh, well, I guess I will follow that crazy samurai guy. What was his name? Kanda? Meh, well I better hurry, I mean if I get lost here I'm gonna die. My sense of direction is shit._ And with that last thought the hooded hooligan went into a speed walk in pursuit of that insane samurai.

: -:

"Oh, so you are Touma? Nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker. Please take care of me." The covered stranger introduced himself to the finder who wore a brown uniform and was covered in bandages; only his beady black eyes were uncovered for us to see. We managed to find and go up the escalator and are now back in the office area of the Black Order, in Touma's cubical.

_Man, this guy is a little creepy. I mean look at those bandages. But they are a little cool and badass too…Wait…Who the hell am I to say that someone is creepy? I mean I am in my usual clothes of an oversized worn black hood and ripped black jeans with combat boots. Wait (again). Aren't I supposed to get a uniform too?_ Allen thought as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you as well, Allen Walker, I am Touma, as you already know. Please take care of me as well." Touma answered back just as politely, his bandages wrinkled as though he was smiling underneath. Which sent a chill crawling down the cursed teens back, though he showed no sign to those around him.

_Yep, this guy's bandages are creeping me out. Yeah, that's the only reason, his bandages, and their wrinkles, are unsettling me._ Allen comforted and convinced himself.

"Oh-" Touma began, breaking Allen's thoughts. "-I almost forgot. The chief called me just moments before you came and said that your uniform has been ordered and once you get back you will have to wear it-" Allen, unnoticeable to others, stood paralyzed. He had forgotten that predicament. Though before he could panic any more Touma interrupted again. "-Though he said to not worry because he ordered yours to have a large black hood. Wow, I have no idea how that would look but I bet you can pull it off." Touma concluded wrinkling his bandages again.

Allen blinked in discomfort at Touma but also let out an inaudible sign of relief while silently thanking Komui.

_Whoa thanks Komui. He may be…strange… but he knows how to pull some strings. Which is at least proves he has a little bit of influence. Hmm he actually may be very influential. Since he had all of those key before._ Allen noted. He had to make sure he remembered that since it might be useful in the future, especially in a notorious place like the Black Order.

"Anyway, we should get going before Mr. Kanda decides to ditch us." Touma said pointing out that the samurai was leaving the building.

"Yes." The hooded hooligan answered as they avoided the river of laborers and went after their troublesome co-worker.

: -:

The wind threatened to tear off the hooligan's hood from over his head but Timcampy (who, for some strange reason, was hiding in Allen's sweaters large pocket the entire time. Even Allen didn't notice the little fucker there) sat atop his head. The team of three was jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to their flight to the airport to England.

As they continued to jump from the variety of rooftops, from short buildings to tall ones (Which surprised the hooded hooligan that the other two can also make the large leap) Touma jumped next to the covered stranger and began idle conversation, which indicated to Allen that this bandaged man was obviously not fazed with the leaps from short and lengthy buildings;

"Kanda and I, our luggage was already transported to the airport, but, what about you, Allen? Did you not want to bring anything?" The bandaged man asked with concern filling his voice.

Allen glanced at the man through his hood and returned his attention to the tall building ahead. Allen figured that Touma had an earpiece connecting him to the Black Order since Allen told no one that he possessed nothing but whatever was on his person. After running up the building, Allen was contemplating if he should answer the finder, then Allen decided to respond.

"I do not own anything. I came with nothing but the clothes on my back and items on my person. Nothing more. So, I have no need to have luggage." The hooded hooligan explained nonchalantly.

The teen glanced back at Touma to see that the bandaged man was shocked. His eyes bulged and his bandaged mouth seemed to be as though it was gaping, judging but the bandage wrinkles. Then Allen left Touma to his quiet mummers of disbelief, and noticed Kanda looking back.

The samurai was not as far ahead as the hooded hooligan had anticipated, he was in hearing distance. Though the samurai's eyes were not engulfed with disbelief, but they held indifference and a faint look of…worry? Or pity?

Allen figured the latter and was slightly upset.

He did not need anyone's pity.

No one's.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as a somewhat pissed off hooligan was lost in his own thoughts, a bandaged man murmured to himself and a samurai lead his two distracted co-workers to the airport.

: -:

"Whew. We made it." Touma released a sign of relief as he sank into a seat next to the aisle in the row next to Allen and Kanda.

"Yes. We almost missed the flight. Oh dear, Kanda, did you have to refuse to put your katana away?" Allen asked as politely as he could while claiming the window seat in the row next to Touma's row.

"Tsk. Shut the fuck up, you fucking moyashi. Don't try to pretend to be nice." The samurai hissed as he sat next to the hooded stranger. Though as soon as his words escaped his lips the air turned cold.

The hooded hooligan tilted his head to Kanda and smiled a flawlessly fake smile that could be either taken as a kind or a threatening smile. Kanda couldn't seem to figure out which it was nor did he notice part of Allen's cursed mark that showed.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Kanda let's try to get along. Okay?" Though before the samurai could dismiss the covered teen, Allen turned away and gazed out the window indicating that the conversation was over.

Kanda clicked his tongue and figured it was not worth it to continue to talk to the strange kid and turned away to glare at the seat in front of him.

Soon after their exchange of words the plane was ready for take off they got the plane safety lecture and departed to England.

_Later, New York. I didn't like you much anyway. See you master. Now, on to England. Just my fuckin luck, I never wanted to return to England…meh…oh well._ The cured teen thought as the plane lifted from the ground and further away from a home that was never his.

: -:

Lost in thought, Allen absentmindedly gazed through the small window while Tim failed to gain the teen's attention. At one point the golem nibbled at Allen's gloved hand though that had no effect. Tim gave up and rested on the teen's lap.

_Hm. I must have shitty luck, I mean I have to go back to England. If what Cross told me wasn't a lie, then Mana died there. I was also born there too. Moreover I couldn't even bring a change of clothes. I mean I grabbed my phone…but it's just a shitty pay phone…Meh, I will just get a new one. I also have my wallet that has like twenty dollars in it._ The hooded hooligan released an inaudible sign.

_Looks like I will have to win some money when I get the chance. Shit, I also forgot my laptop that I left at the apartment, I also forgot make-up to cover this curse. Looks like I will need to win a lot of money. Not like this is any different than usual._ Allen thought listlessly, continuing to look out the window, and shoving his hands into his pants pocket. One hand cupped his crappy phone and the other held something else.

The covered teenager paused and pulled out his black 7th generation iPod that he bought with his poker money that he sets aside for himself. Allen smiled down at the device remembering and regretting that he forgot his iPod.

Allen loved listening to music.

Though his taste in music is disliked my most.

Without further hesitation Allen put on his headphones he had wrapped around the small device and played the music on a high enough volume for Kanda to hear.

The samurai turned his head toward the hooded hooligan, who was too preoccupied listening to his iPod to notice that Kanda was looking at him.

After about a minute or two Kanda shook the stranger's shoulder to gain his attention. Allen glanced over, paused his iPod and turned to Kanda.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening to metal music?"

Allen paused before answering, though he was sure the samurai knew the answer, he still hesitated.

"…Yes."

"Whoa, really? What band?" Kanda had a glimmer of interest and curiosity in his eyes. Surprised, Allen paused again to soon recover, this time he answered casually and friendly.

"I am listening to Beartooth and their song _The Lines_. But before I was listening to Bring Me the Horizon and their song _Sleepwalking. _Though I am technically listening to hardcore…I think, there are too many sub-genres in mental music. Well from what I know of I listen to hardcore, post-hardcore, and deathcore."

"Oh I have heard of Bring me The Horizon but I have never heard of Beartooth. And, wow, deathcore, sounds intense. Are there really a lot of sub-genres?"

"Yes, that does not surprise me. Bring Me the Horizon is more popular or more well-known than Beartooth, however, Beartooth is an amazing band. And yes, there are a lot of sub-genres."

Kanda nodded, and Allen paused.

"Do you listen to metal music?"

"I listen to all kinds of music. Though I mostly listen to J-pop. But metal music isn't bad. Nor satanic that others seem to believe."

Allen blinked. He had always thought this, no matter how many people disagreed with him. Mental music is not satanic, it's a way to express intense emotions that humans run from. Though, even Cross thought it was disgraceful to like the screams of the vocalist. Cross actually gave the poor cursed teen a lecture to why his beloved music is shit and that only faggots and emo hoodlums would like the 'fucked up pile of shit' that metal music is.

One time Cross almost beat the bloody hell out of the cursed teen for realizing that his lecture was a waste of his breath when he found Allen listening to this type of music in the small kitchen, preparing dinner for the older man who was supposed to come home later.

Allen offered a small smile that went unseen due to his hood.

"Yes, metal music is not satanic, just misunderstood."

"Yeah. Though most of it is depressing."

"Well that all depends on who you are listening too. There are also positive songs and bands out there. For example, Northlane and their song _Quantum Flux_. I just found that song the other day and I love it. It also has a very positive message just like the rest of the album" _Though this song also makes me very sad._ The hooded hooligan thought, intentionally leaving out that statement.

Kanda nodded, it seemed as though he was taking a mental note. Allen wondered what it was but was interrupted by Kanda. "Seems like you are very passionate about your music."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I am."

With that the two acquaintances fell silent. Allen continued to listen to his music and Kanda decided to take a nap.

_Hm. First time I met someone who actually thinks that way. Maybe I should keep him close, and not as an enemy. Maybe. Just maybe._ Allen hoped silently as he continued to listen to his music. The next song that came was _Crosses_ from the band For All Those Sleeping.

_The irony._ The cursed teen thought as he stared out the small window, the sun was sinking.

_Maybe one day my scars will fade. Maybe._ Allen allowed a small smile to claim his face as he witnessed the sun disappear.

: -:

Touma yawned and stretched as the passengers began to exit the plane.

"Man, that was one long flight. I am exhausted. What time is it?"

Allen glanced down at his iPod as he got up, ready to leave. "It is 1:00 am. I set my clock to match London's time, since that is where we are now."

"Wow, well let's go. No time for rest, I just got a message that the other finder's are having trouble so let us hurry." Touma informed the two exorcists who gave a curt nod in response.

The three quickly got off the plane, grabbed their luggage, managed not to get lost, and got into a car that was already prepared for them. The trio and the driver, who worked for the Black Order too, as Allen has discovered from the quiet conversation that was held between Touma and the driver whispering that they have to hurry, all rushed through London's streets to a beaten road leading to the Lost Town.

The entire ride was spent in silence except for the occasional whispers from the front of the car between the driver and Touma.

Though, for Allen, he continued to listen to his iPod, now he was listening to a song called _Me In My Own Head_ from Beartooth. As he listened he watched the London moon through the window of the black SUV.

_My iPod has some freaky timing. I mean listen, at the 'end of the day it is just me in my own head', thinking that I wished I was sleeping._ Allen silently chuckled at his thoughts and the trip continued in silent whispers until they reached the cursed town, that rarely anyone knew, according to the driver.

: -:

As soon as the driver stopped the SUV saying that they have arrived the team of three quickly and calmly exited the vehicle and scanned their surroundings.

They had stopped in front of the small town out in the country, a sign located towards the left read "Lost Town" in large faded bold print.

As Allen assessed his surroundings he noted that there were a few small businesses like a bar and post office and other small stores.

"Come on, Mr. Kanda, Allen. The finders are still in trouble." Touma said in a hushed tone as he started down the single road into Lost Town.

Without a reply the exorcists silently followed the finder into the small town.

But as they continued deeper into the town Allen noticed that even though this town was cursed there was an eerie calm that rested over this place. Allen also observed that as they persistent on the buildings seemed to grow older. The first buildings seem somewhat modernized then towards the back of the town the buildings seemed to be built with wood. All of these observations caused the hooded hooligan to be on alert.

Then as the town grew eerier and creepier, the trio heard a call for help. Their heads snapped to the direction ahead of them.

"That sounded like a little girl calling for help. Let us go." Allen said calmly and ushered forward into the dark that enveloped the small town. The other two stood for a minute or two, not really processing that the stranger left them behind.

"Allen! Wait for us!" The finder called following behind.

"Damn moyashi." The samurai mumbled before he followed after.

: -:

Not to long after Allen had found a young girl cornered by three akuma in an alleyway. The child was so terrified that she stood paralyzed, tears streaming from her unblinking eyes as she stared at death. Allen turned to look at the akuma. Two of the akuma were level one but the third…the third akuma was a strange.

_Fuck. A level two akuma. I've killed several before during training but I still don't like fighting them. They talk too much._ Allen complained inwardly as he sprang into action.

Without hesitation or warning, the hooded hooligan activated his monstrous innocence and tore the two level ones in three horizontal pieces with ease.

Both the level two and little girl froze, they turned to see whom the mysterious assailant.

Allen stood at the entrance of the alley, his hood flew off during his assault showing his threatening gray glare, his white shining hair glistening in the moon light and his innocence that shone with a dangerous glow. Though one of his eyes, the cursed one was strange. His eye was no longer gray and white but was black where the white was and instead of an iris and pupil it seemed as though his eye was a red target. Only two red circles and a red dot occupied the black.

The little girl stared, her already wide eyes grew even wider. The level two hissed at the cursed teen.

"Damn a fucking exorcist. I was just about to kill that little shit over there, but the Earl would be pleased if I killed this dipshit exorcist instead." The level two spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

Allen quickly observed the demon. _Seems like a ripped-up, stuffed rabbit that's fucking 3 meters tall. I bet it has razor claws._ And as soon that the cursed hoodlum thought this the bunny akuma unleashed its claws from its torn paws.

_I fuckin knew it._ After that final thought the exorcist leaped forward to finish destroying the abused akuma.

: -:

**_Clang! Clang! Hungh! RIIIIIIIIP!_**

After a few minutes of exchanging blows, doing back flips and dodging ferocious claws the exorcist managed to defeat the level two, though he gained a wound. Before he killed the akuma Allen got stabbed in his right forearm. Poor teen couldn't dodge since his left arm was occupied blocking another claw from killing him. Though he managed to throw off the demon and kill it.

_That demon was more trouble than I had anticipated._ Allen watched the akuma turn to dust and witness the trapped soul depart, silently thanking him for his trouble as it left.

Allen offered a small smile at the disappearing soul and turned towards the alley where the little girl stayed.

He walked toward the entrance, poor little girl was huddled in the same corner he had found her in, she sat hugging her knees, her pure blue eyes were desolate and fear stricken as they peered through her blond bangs. Even though Allen was at the entrance he could still see the poor little girl tremble vigorously. The cursed teen gave a kind smile, the little girl flinched though Allen chose to ignore it.

" It's ok now. The bad guys are-" Allen began to speak as he took several steps forward, but the girl flinched and yelped. Allen stopped exactly how he was, smile still on his face, though his gray eyes became desolate his left hand that he reached out with suspended in mid air. He let his arm drop and the girl flinched again.

"It's ok the monsters are all gon-" "NOOOOO!" The little girl screeched, cutting off the cursed teen that tried to comfort her.

"All of the monsters aren't gone! YOU ARE A MONSTER TOO! YOU CAN'T TRICK ME LIKE THE OTHER ONES DID! Go away…GO AWAY!" The little girl screamed at the cursed boy at the top of her lungs, tears burst from her pure blue, terrified eyes.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You monster!" The little girl chanted in horror as she bawled, hiccupping in between her words her phrases. Her eyes never left Allen, in fear that he would kill her too.

Allen stood paralyzed.

He couldn't move, all he could do was look down. His smile became smaller but did not disappear.

His eyes grew distant and unblinking.

All he could do was stand in place as a void consumed his chest.

The cursed teen knew this void well for he felt this void in his chest often.

_Again. It happened again._ Was all the teen could think as he stared at the grey sullen concrete. Soon the memories that haunted him rushed back.

_No…no…not again._

Allen saw dead bodies litter the classroom floor. He saw a clown. An akuma clown. He saw disgust and fear in their eyes. In his eyes. In her eyes.

His mind flashed to a different memory.

Five years ago, Cross had just saved him from gangsters. He had just entered the filthy apartment in an equally damaged and dirty apartment complex.

He had managed to learn how to play and cheat a poker. He had managed to get himself in elementary and middle school.

Though everyone despised him. He had no friends. He was ridiculed, severely bullied, he would return to that filthy apartment with bruises and cuts littering his body.

But Cross didn't care, which is what Allen wanted to think, in all actuality, Cross didn't notice.

All of this was done to him all because he was forced to take off his hood in class, all because of his hair and curse mark.

Even his teachers gave him a hard time. In the halls they sneered at him, he got sent to the guidance counselor but she always skipped his sessions.

He only had two friends. But both of them hate him now. One of them is no longer with us, because of him.

"_It's ALL YOUR FAULT_!"

Allen snapped back into reality he was where he left himself. He was still standing glued to the concrete, the little girl was still crying, he still had a large, strong void in his chest, sucking up nothing.

Allen slowly looked up, his eyes still bleak. He looked at the little girl crying because of him. He banished his memories and began to distract himself by thinking about the girl.

_She seems to be the only one in this town. She was the only one attacked by akuma, assuming there was someone else in this town, she was the only one attacked because I have not heard another cry for help. Moreover the chief said this town was abandoned and so was the doll._ Allen paused at this thought.

Then he walked towards the little girl that shrieked and sobbed. He did his best to ignore her cries for someone to rescue her from him, though his nonexistent heart was still pained.

He reached the girl and pulled her up rather forcefully. She struggled and managed to throw him off and into the concrete, something a little girl wouldn't be able to do to a strong healthy teenage boy.

"You are the doll." Allen stated emotionlessly. The girl stopped screaming and snapped her head towards the cursed tee, her eyes still leaking. Allen was now on autopilot to prevent him from getting to emotional.

"Give me the innocence." He commanded, eyes still void. The girl shook.

"No. You're just a monster!" Her words stung but he ignored it.

"No. I am an exorcist. If you do not give it to me willingly, I will have to use force." The cursed teen sat where he landed and waited for the girl to calm down just a little bit. She just stared at him with terror, horror and disgust.

His chest tightened further. Allen waited for another minute or two, not noticing the two shadows at the entrance.

"Fine. By force it is." Allen stated as he stood up, activating his innocence.

Before the girl could open her mouth to scream or protest Allen grabbed her with his innocence slammed her front into the wall. He ripped her small blue dress revealing her small wooden back confirming she was a doll, opened the panel he had found and was about to take the innocence when she yelled.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!" Allen flinched as he listened to her chant this. But he quickly regained his cold composure and retrieved the innocence. She fell limp and stiff in his hand.

Allen looked down at the green silver ringed innocence he had just acquired. He let go of the doll, deactivated his innocence and turned, startled to see two shadows.

Touma and Kanda had finally found Allen after getting lost and they seemed to be in shock. For both of them had wide eyes staring at the uncovered cursed teen.

Allen realized that he still had his hood off and quickly pulled it over his head, snapping the two out of their shocked trance. Though Allen stayed where he was.

"I got the innoc-" "You fucking moyashi" Kanda cut off the small voice Allen was using.

"You're fucking cursed! And what's with the shitty white hair! Never mind that, I could care less about your damn hair, even though it's fucking disgraceful. But you are CURSED!" Kanda growled at the covered stranger. Allen stood paralyzed again. His potential friend glared daggers that stabbed at the teen.

Allen couldn't come up with anything to say. Not an explanation, not an excuse, not an insult or a joke. The poor cursed teen was too disarrayed to say anything. All he could do was try to act passive, which he executed too well for someone who was in pieces at the current moment.

Kanda clicked his tongue, his eyes were full of rage and disgust for his co-worker and he began to stomp away mumbling something about how he thought the teen was an ok guy but not anymore.

Allen blinked for a moment and turned to Touma, who was just staring in disbelief at what he had just seen.

"Touma?" Allen called in the same small voice, though it gave nothing away.

The finder blinked and snapped out of his shock.

"Well. Good job Allen! Seems like you handled the fine on your own! I will go report to the Black Order about your success! Don't worry I know you killed three akuma one being a level two! I saw the akuma, but before the fight I realized Kanda had gotten lost so I didn't see the fight, but judging from the one wound you have and that they aren't here and the pile of dust on the ground I assume you have killed them. Anyway I have to go now! Good work, Bye!" Touma explained quickly and rushed off as soon as he was done. Leaving the cursed teen to his lonesome.

Allen stared bleakly out at the entrance where his potential friends had come and gone. Then he looked at the doll he had taken the life of.

_Looks like 'at the end of the day, it's just me in my own head'._ The covered cursed teen quoted the Beartooth lyrics in his miserable and dejected lonesome.

His jaded eyes gazed over the innocence.

_Well. Now that my job is done it looks like I get to have some free time in London. I better go and win some money._ Allen though absentmindedly as he put the innocence in a small seal tight container that he was given before he left, and shoved it in his sweater pocket.

Though Allen thought of leaving he just stood in that same spot, next to the lifeless doll.

The cursed teen hopelessly gazed up at the dark sky. Allen watched the clear night sky through his bangs and hood.

He watched as the twinkling stars and the full bright moon mock him and his darkness as he continued to stand in the shadows of the alley.

The covered cursed teen chuckled an empty chuckle. He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out his black iPod and began to listen to his metal music.

Leaving the alley, ditching the little doll girl where she laid, and wandering off into the night and down the way he had came he was listening the song _Sleepwalking_ by Bring Me The Horizon.

Another lifeless chuckle escaped the cursed teens lips as he left the town and went to the SUV that brought him here.

_This iPod has uncanny timing._ Was the hooded hooligans last thought before he immersed himself in the screams that he shared.

***Again thank you sooooo much for reading! I hope you guys like it! Even though it was sad…anyway thank you always for reviews, follows, and favorites! I have no idea when I will be able to get done with the next chapter, but I will try my best! Anyway again you don't have to listen to the songs mentioned but I will be happy to explain why I put them in this chapter if you have already tried to figure it out on your own (again you don't need to and you can just ask if you really wan to know). If I get enough questions about them then I will just it explain to every one in the next author note or I will just revise this chapter offering an explanation. Anyway thank you sooooo much! Have a nice day! =D***


	7. Chapter 7: London, England

***Hey guys! It's another long chapter so I hope you guys like it! By the way I am rating this M from now on just to be safe since this fanfic has foul language and some pretty sad stuff. Anyway thank you so much to all of my readers, to those who follow, favorite and review and to those who don't. I really do appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything D. Gray-man related (even though I wish I did) and I do not own any of the songs or lyrics mentioned in this chapter! All rights goes to their respective owners!**

**Oh and a little heads up, this chapter is also a little bit (or really) sad. XP**

**Anyways please enjoy! XD***

Allen wandered the town that was as lost as him, screams blared from his equipped headphones, and he bobbed his head to the beat of the intense bass as he roamed.

The cursed teen could not find his way back to the SUV that had brought him to this abandoned town.

But, Allen didn't panic. He just let his feet lead his directionally challenged self, not pondering where he was. Not caring about his surroundings for once.

He just let himself wander.

Not thinking about where he wandered, if someone was going to find him, if he would find the SUV.

He thought of nothing as the song changed to a new one from one of his favorite bands.

_Drown_ by Bring Me The Horizon.

This song had no screaming but expressed what Allen was feeling in this moment all the same, sort of like a silent scream that couldn't, or, wouldn't be heard.

_"What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead, got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper. And I can't take one more moment of this silence. The loneliness is haunting me, and the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up. It comes in waves, I close my eyes, hold my breath and let it burry me…who will fix me now? ...Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive? Save me from myself. Don't let me drown…" _

Allen sang to himself quietly as if he will disturb the hollow town. He looked up to the moon as he continued to sing and walk.

He remembered nights like this one.

When he roamed streets aimlessly after fighting akuma, which, of course, Cross did not offer any help to the hooded hooligan with exterminating the abominations.

When Allen had saved lives that had hated him before the exorcism, during the exorcising, and after the death of a demon. When he was told he was a demon, a monster himself after getting shot, pierced, stabbed, wounded, broken, all for the lives that despised him.

He would always walk away, beaten and broken, leaving behind traumatized people and a battlefield in his wake. Always wondering if he would be saved for a change. Always not caring if he was bleeding, like now. Just wondering if he would be saved, from the stares, from a haunting loneliness, from the people he saved, from himself.

All of which he knew he wouldn't. So, instead of crying about it (which he did for a time, but he was still just a young boy) he decided to believe that only he could make himself happy.

No one.

Just he could make himself happy since no one would.

As he wandered nameless streets, after ever corner he took, every left, every right, through every alley, he always remembered.

Always remembered the stares he received.

Always remembered where he got them.

Always remembered the oppressing hatred and fear he got.

Always remembered the unspoken words behind his back that people didn't think he heard.

Always remembered the words people spoke to him to his face.

Always remembered those damned voices that whisper to him in his thoughts.

Always remembered the pity parties he threw himself when he found himself 'home' to Cross who lectured him on how shitty his exorcisms were and how he should have handled the situation better and faster, not noticing how hurt the cursed boy was, though by the time he faced his third exorcism the hooded hooligan learned how to lie with ease and mastered a callous look.

Allen stopped dead in his tracks. The song changed to _The River_ by a band called Parkway Drive, though Allen barely heard the heart-wrenching screams and all of its irony. The song itself was about death; it was about a death of a dear friend.

_No._

The covered stranger blinked hard, returned his gaze to the gray pavement and began to walk painstakingly slow.

_Breath. Don't remember unnecessary shit. That was in the past. _Allen comforted himself.

He didn't need another reminder of that exorcism.

He never needed a reminder of any exorcism.

_Learn to distinguish between the past a present, you are not a kid anymore, even if you are still young, your youth was taken from you. You took it from yourself, and every other fucking person that as sure as hell knew, and didn't know you, helped._ The whispers criticized in his mind.

Allen continued on, listening to his comforting music that understood. Screams were way better than whispers.

But the cursed teen couldn't block out the whispers in his head, no matter how loud his music was.

_Look at you. All hurt because you did your_ job_. Just because some useless doll, that basically kidnapped strangers and did who knows what to the unfortunate bastards, said you were a 'monster'. You _are_ a fucking monster. _Deal_ with it. You are so _very_ pathetic. You lost your cool in front of your co-workers, your 'potential friends'. Now they hate you, well, technically one hates you; the other is scared shitless of you. They will _never_ want to _be_ with you _ever_ again. I mean you _ARE_ a _monster_. No matter who you saved no one ever _appreciated _you. You are so _pathetic_. For always thinking you never cared. You are so pathetic for always wallowing in your self-pity, in your past, in your secret self-loathing. _Allen froze at that last sentence.

He was used to the rest of the insults and negativity, but never did he once hear that last part about hating himself.

The whispers continued. _Yeah, see? You didn't even notice it yourself, huh? Why the hell do you think you always throw yourself into dangerous positions? Always fighting for and protecting others? Oh and before I forget, that shit (as Cross had put so nicely) that you listen to is just a _reflection_ of what you feel. You called it comforting. But it can easily just be a way for you to pity yourself, for you to feel bad about everything, about yourself. Tch. What are you? A fucking masochistic bitch?_

Allen's eyes budged at his own thoughts, the world on his shoulders weighed even more that it did a few moments before; he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Several times.

He felt _sick_.

Why would he even think-

Allen paused in his repulsion.

_Wait…my own thoughts? …Do I really think this? ...About myself?_

After a moment or two, the teen recovered from his nausea and a small and sad smile appeared on his desolate countenance. Then, without much thought, he began to walk as aimless as ever. He did not even notice that he had 'found' the SUV and walked right past it, the driver was shouting after the cursed teen. Something about bleeding and getting lost. But the teen couldn't hear him clearly Allen just kept walking.

_Do I even need to ask? What a dumbass question._

Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? Those words were practically chanted to him. Why not believe it? It's not like they were completely wrong. The whispers, those faceless people…that doll he knew not the name of. All of them knew he was a monster. All of them, even Kanda now, all despise him. So why not join? The more the merrier right?

Suddenly, something grabbed Allen's right arm and swiftly pulled the cursed teen away from a trench he was just about to fall into.

Allen snapped his neck to whoever had just saved him, hope dared to show the faintest light. But he soon felt the void in his chest come back.

He had hoped but yet again was disappointed. He had hoped his potential friend, at least one of them, had saved him. It was just the driver. Don't get Allen wrong. He was thankful that the driver had saved Allen from a twisted ankle. But, Allen dared to hope for the hopeless. It was his own fault; he couldn't blame the drivers kind soul at all.

"Are you alright boy? You almost fell into that trench! Do you even know where you are!? You just kept walking and walking! I was shouting for you but your music was way too loud! That's dangerous! Anyway you are about thirty minutes out of Lost Town, and you veered to your right and just kept going! You're even bleeding! What the bloody hell happed to you boy!" The driver scolded the hooded hooligan, who in turn, just stared at the driver.

He was being scolded for wandering off? No one ever really cared if he wandered off. Cross sure as hell didn't care, just as long as Allen paid off his debts, had fulfilled his exorcist training and attended school at least half of the time, Cross didn't give a shit about what the teen did, _excluding_ the teen's music choice, since the General _adored_ classical music and _detested_ any other types of music, _especially _metal music. Anyways, not even his schoolteacher's cared for where he was, except one, but Allen doesn't need to remember anything at the moment. He just couldn't.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I _did_ just chase you for thirty minutes." The driver stated patiently eyeing Allen's wound.

Allen just stared back at the man, his face was stagnant not that the driver would know. Realizing he should say something Allen dragged himself out of himself for a moment, breathed, looked at the driver, looked at the trench then to the ground.

"Thank you very much for saving me from falling into that trench. I am sorry I have caused you such an inconvenience; I was not paying attention with my music on the loudest volume. It also didn't help that I was so absorbed in thought that I had no longer paid any attentiveness to my surroundings. I am terribly sorry." Allen had said in a small, polite and sincere voice.

Allen glanced up at the driver, who had a soft, gentle smile, sort of the like kind of smile Allen had seen on a small television that Cross owned, when a 'father' smiled at his 'son'. Allen paused there for a moment and just looked back at the driver

_Is that what it looks like? Hm…I don't want to remember back to Mana…but I think Mana gave me this smile too._ Allen reminisced and smiled a small soft smile accompanied with a twinge of pain that he chose to ignore for the sake of the moment.

"It's ok boy. Let's just get back to the SUV and patch you up. I happen to have a first-aid kit in the trunk. The other two had already left with the other finders. They were in trouble before, and because Mr. Kanda had gotten lost, he found the finders and helped them. There were two other level one akuma that were just about to kill them, then Mr. Kanda had rescued them." The driver began to explain as he led Allen away from the trench and towards the car.

"Oh. Well I am glad that they are safe." The cursed teen had said without his voice betraying him.

His voice was back to normal. He was being just as polite and friendly as he had been before. But this cursed teen lived a lie and he knew it. He chose to follow a lie ever since that dammed third exorcism… He chose to just ignore his emotions and become fine.

"Come on. Let's get back to the SUV." The driver ushered forward and Allen followed.

: -:

"Ok where do you want to go?" The driver asked as he slammed the door to the driver's seat just finishing dressing Allen's wound, settling himself and buckling his seatbelt.

Allen slammed the door behind the driver's seat shut and sat in silence for a moment, contemplating.

"I would like to go to London please."

"Ok, where would you like to go in London?" The driver asked, the car came to life as he turned the key. The driver glanced in the rear view mirror at Allen who was searching for something in his pocket. After a moment Allen found what he was looking for and handed a piece of paper to the driver, wincing as he did so since he use his right arm do perform the action.

"I would like to go here, please"

The driver's eyebrow rose as he glanced between the piece of paper and the boy. The driver gave a small shrug, grabbed the paper, and turned to open it.

Thankfully the sun began to rise so the driver could see what was written neatly on the piece of paper. Though as soon as he read the place Allen wanted to go (which he was still trying to figure out when Allen had written this. Maybe sometime during the flight?), his eyebrows shot up in shock and he gaped.

The driver looked over his shoulder to the hooded hooligan.

"You wanna go there! Why!? How old are you!?...Wait when did you write this?"

"Yes. I would like to go there. The matter is rather personal so I would rather not say, and I wrote it on the flight because I figured I would forget what the place was called." Allen explained calmly.

"How do you even know about that place? You don't live in London." The driver asked further, still looking over his shoulder.

"I used to live in London, and I know that place wouldn't go out of business."

The driver slowly turned back around and wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel.

"Hmm, ok. I will take you there" The driver began slowly. "But if you get into trouble I wouldn't be able to help you."

This caused Allen to have a small smile. "That is ok. I can handle myself, but thank you very much." The driver just nodded and began their trip back to London.

Allen leaned back, listened to his music and looked out the melancholy window to witness another sunrise.

: -:

Allen finally entered the shady bar called _Club 669_.

Because Allen was required to report back to a hotel the Black Order had booked the driver took him there first and of course traffic was a bitch, so when he had arrived it was about 12 pm. Then fatigue had claimed him for about eight hours so he had just arrived at this bar at 9:30 pm.

Anyways as Allen walked in, his hood covering him, several groups of men, some groups young, some middle aged, some old, all turned to look at the stranger.

Though the hooded hooligan ignored the suspicion-filled gazes and glares and walked straight to the bar. This is a rather good-sized bar that had round wooden tables scattered across the matching floor. The bar was located towards the black right corner and a karaoke stage was across the room from the bar. Most of the young men and middle-aged men were near the karaoke stage while most of the older men were around the bar booths.

Allen claimed a bar stool right in front of the bartender who pretended he had not noticed the teen. The older men glowered at the hooded hooligan but left him alone and went back to their conversations.

When the attention of the old men was away the bartender glanced up at the hooded hooligan who had stayed passive. Though all of the attention the teen attracted didn't stray. A young drunk man strode up to the teen and sneered at him, but it was missed since the hooded hooligan paid him no mind.

"Hey, punk."

Allen continued to ignore the young man that was beginning to get really pissed at the teen for not giving him the attention that he wanted.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you shithead" The young man spat at the teen, and chuckled when his friends began to snicker.

The hooded hooligan slightly tilted his head towards the young man, who seemed to be a blond twit.

"Finally you understood that I was talkin to you, you-" That man didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence since Allen had, in a blink of an eye, kicked the man across the room, sending him flying into and through the poor wooden wall.

Everyone in the room, except the bartender and Allen, had snapped their heads to where the man flew. All of them were completely stunned. The man's friends took several moments to register what had happed and as soon as they had recovered they rushed to the man and drug him out of the bar in a scrambled attempt to bring him to the hospital.

Everyone else was still in a speechless stupor. Some slowly turned to look at the hooded hooligan that just continued to sit in front of an unfazed bartender while others were to frightened to even take a glance.

After several minutes the groups in the bar began to go back to how they were before, drunk and talkative.

As soon as all attention on the hooded hooligan faded the bartender turned to the teen as he scrubbed a shot glass.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Shut the fuck up, Suman. You know exactly why I am here." Allen managed to sound polite and dark at the same time.

Suman Dark was a friend of Cross's, and, apparently he keeps this bartending job as side job; his real occupation was as an exorcist. Though that was a secret shared between the three of them. Besides Suman needed the extra cash for his wife and daughter, and if the Black Order knew, only God would know what would happen to Suman… or his family.

Suman peered at the teen as he put down the glass.

"Fine, follow me." Suman left the bar and began to lead the hooded hooligan further into the building through a wooden corridor.

"Fuckin brat." Suman breathed as he led the way.

"Do not think I did not hear that Suman, but since I was being rude before I will let it slide." Allen said politely.

The bartender glanced over his shoulder with a passive countenance, but all he saw was a young hooded punk that was as passive and nonchalant as the bartender was.

Though, Suman knew this kid wasn't one to be intimidated by this kind of thing… but…it was just strange that this hooded punk wasn't in the least nervous, even though Suman knew this punk does this kind of thing…anyone at his age, no matter who it was, would be at least nervous.

Then Suman began to wonder how the hell Cross raised this punk as he led the way to where the adolescent longed to go.

At the end of the lengthy corridor was a thick mahogany door that seemed somewhat out of place with the rest of the lighter wood that surrounded it. Suman stopped shuffled through the breast pocket of his suit, found what he was looking for and pulled out a plastic key card. He nonchalantly slid the card through a card scanner placed right next to the door handle and pushed in the code on a number pad that was connected to the card scanner.

The two waited for a moment, heard a click as the red light on the pad turned green and Suman opened the door to let the hooded hooligan into the room.

"Have fun with our underground poker game, sir." Suman said as he closed the door. Allen just walked into the room with his awaiting opponents, not looking back.

: -:

"Hey, Dark-Exorcist 14, your late. We almost started without you." A blond woman in a lovely red evening dress purred from where she sat with her British accent.

"My apologies, Miss. Crimson-Rose 24, I got caught in a small scuffle. Moreover traffic was just treacherous." Allen explained kindly as he sat in the empty seat that's back was facing the door, joining the poker game.

Allen glanced around the table. Four other poker players sat around the table. One was Crimson-Rose 24, one was an old gruff man code named Shotgun (who looked like a war veteran), the third was a middle-aged woman dressed like a cowgirl (with the hat and everything) was seriously code named Lucky-Horse, and finally the fourth was another young man though he was older than Allen. This young man was code named Yeager; though he looked like one of those rich 20-year-old kids one would see in a chick flic. He had sparkling blue eyes, short blond hair, flawless complexion, and rather expensive attire (a sharp blue button-up shirt and black dress pants).

Allen immediately disliked this guy; as the hooded hooligan sat down the man had a smug look on his face and looked around the table arrogantly, that damned smile smeared onto his face.

Allen didn't care that the young man was rich or any of that shit. Allen just despised being looked down upon when it came to his favorite game, by a fucking noob. The hooded hooligan had played this game for too long (in his short time of living compared to the others) to be looked down upon. He was so good at poker that his alias was known in several countries, this one including, and he was known in the entire U.S underground poker world.

Though Allen kept his composer. He settled down and became completely calm. He asked the waiter for a cup of tea causing Shotgun, Lucky-Horse and Yeager to chuckle, but Crimson-Rose 24 just sat in her seat with an unreadable smile. Allen's eyes narrowed at her. The woman just seemed like she was there just for the hell of it. Allen kept a note to be aware of her and as the waiter came with his tea the card dealer began the game.

The cards were dealt and the bets flew. Chips were tossed, lost and, taken, mostly by Dark-Exorcist 14. Apparently, Allen had overestimated Crimson-Rose 24.

As soon as the game had begun the smug grins on the older faces were wiped clean by the covered stranger. Bet after bet Dark-Exorcist 14 had won. Cards sliding on the table, bets, folds, royal straight flushes, chips being tossed, chips being held, bluffs; the hooded hooligan did it all. He folded when he didn't bet too much if he knew his hand was crap and when he knew no one whole buy his bluff since he had bluffed shortly before.

The card dealer at one point of the game, paused the match, and patted down the hooded hooligan to see if he was cheating. Allen complied since he knew he wasn't.

These guys were so bad at poker that he didn't even need to use it master cheating skills.

Though even if he were cheating he wouldn't be caught. Allen would have used all of his cheats by know, so he would have nothing on him. Besides when he cheated he never got caught since he never looked like he was cheating, unlike now.

Anyway, as soon as the card dealer concluded that the hooded hooligan wasn't cheating the game continued, but not for long.

All too soon Allen had won all of the chips. Everyone, even Crimson-Rose 24, the waiter and the card dealer were absolutely stunned.

A teenager beat all of these adults; at poker.

Though Allen was used to these stares, he got them all of the time, like, on a fucking weekly (sometimes daily) basis now.

Only those in the underground poker world that were serious never underestimated the hooded hooligan.

Compared to him these people were like amateurs, actually, one of them was. The rich young man had admitted it during their short game when Allen wanted to torcher him a bit and let him win a bet or two. The idiot was so happy that he had a very smug grin smeared onto his face that Allen had so kindly wiped off for him.

Allen had to refrain from laughing evilly at the ignorant fool, but he did have a signature devilish smile upon his face the entire poker game, even though it always went unseen Allen always had this smile when he played poker, an evil smile, but a smile was a smile.

Though as the hooded hooligan collected his winnings and left the defeated and stunned in his wake, he felt nothing.

With his wallet and pockets satisfied with his hundreds of winnings, as he walked down the dark, empty corridor he had come from, as he passed Suman who didn't even glance up to see the covered teen leave, as he walked back to the hotel, not bothering to call the driver he had gotten the number of or even a taxi; He felt absolutely nothing.

Neither proud nor ashamed.

Neither thrilled nor blissful.

Neither fearful nor remorseful.

Allen was just a passive as ever, completely serene. This was Allen's 'normal'. How else was he supposed to earn money considering how young he was? He can't get a 'normal' job. Allen's appearance also hinders him and others.

He can only be a covered stranger that has a gambling hobby and was an exorcist.

And that was all he was, with the addition of being a monster. But, that was just Allen's reality.

As the covered cursed teen walked down the streets of London, almost getting himself lost along the way, Allen caught a view of Big Ben in its lit up glory, as it stood tall in the sky.

Big ben told Allen that it was just 10:30 pm. And in response Allen smirked and walked towards the hotel.

He had a curfew of 11:00pm, but it's not like he cared much for curfews. Though since this wasn't Cross who didn't dive a fuck, and this was the Black Order that gave several fucks, Allen strode to check in with the Order so he wouldn't be in trouble.

And as the cursed teen walked away, he put in his headphones and began to listen to _Flesh, Bone, And Weakness_ by Parkway Drive.

Allen chuckled quietly, as to not disturb the silence of the small bear trees that lined the sidewalks.

"Such a perfect song for someone like me. This band is simply magnificent." He gently spoke into the winter breeze that responded by stinking his cheeks as he walked against it. Allen did not mind though usually he did, he liked the spring and fall seasons. They had mild weather, not too cold, not too hot, and the seasons themselves were beautiful in there transitions.

As Allen was lost in thought he continued on in pursuit of that hotel, the icy winter breeze prickling his covered face, yet again he was not fazed. He was cold from the beginning, so there was not much change.

The only difference was that he was feeling cold on the outside instead.

***Well, that was a little depressing. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter. I really have no idea when I will be able to post the next chapter but like always I will try my best! But for now again thank you always for reviews, follows, and favorites, and thank you to those who don't do any of those things and for just reading. =3**

**I hope you have a nice day…or evening…or whatever time you are reading. XP***


End file.
